Navidad y muérdago
by Ana Rickman
Summary: Harry pasa las navidades solo en el castillo pero una ramita de muérdago le enseñará algo jamás pensando, y no solo a él. SSHP


_**NAVIDAD Y MUÉRDAGO**_

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor... quince... veinte, maldita sea, ¿ME OYE POTTER?

El grito hizo que un moreno diese un pequeño bote en su asiento y despertará de su letargo.

-¿Si?, ¿qué?- dijo inocentemente viendo como los de su casa lo miraban de mal humor y los de Slytherin se desternillaban de la risa.

-Pues que acaba de perder veinte puntos de su casa por NO estar atento y perderá otros cinco si no responde a mi pregunta.

-Us- usted dirá- dijo el chico tragando saliva.

-Odio repetir las cosas- el profesor suspiró- ¿qué ingrediente jamás mezclaría con le poción que hemos realizado hoy?

-Mmmm- sus neuronas se pusieron a trabajar a toda marcha, ¿qué ingrediente?. Pues... ¿qué poción habían hecho?, no lo recordaba, ¡¡oh Merlín!!, no lo recordaba- pues...

-No tengo todo el día señor Potter- gruñó.

-Pues...¿raíz de sauce?

Se oyeron más risas de la parte verde y bufidos de enojo de l aparte roja.

-A ver, Potter, ¿sabe al menos en que día estamos?- preguntó el profesor y el chico asintió- bien, algo es algo...¿sabe que poción hemos hecho?- no obtuvo respuesta- estupendo, tenemos un mueble más en clase, a no, perdón, los muebles sirven para algo pero USTED NO SIVE PARA NADA- le gritó acercando su rostro al del joven- eso serán no cinco sino quince puntos menos- más bufidos de enojo- Potter, para no hacer sufrir más a sus compañeros, intentaré que algo entre en su dura cabeza- se volvió a erguir- hoy hemos realizado un disolución para las quemaduras, inofensiva, sin riesgo pero... ¿qué ingrediente era el más complicado?

-Aaaa...- "piensa Harry" se dijo recordando haber usado esa poción alguna vez- hierbabuena.

-Bien, veo que su cerebrito va moviéndose- dejó que los de su casa rieran- entonces, Potter, si se añade hierbabuena, ¿se puede añadir otra que no sea esa?

-No

-De acuerdo, pues si en vez de hierbabuena se le añade, por ejemplo, polvo del lazo del diablo, ¿qué ocurre?

-Estooo...no lo se señor- dijo cabizbajo ya que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pues Potter, dirija sus ojos a su caldero.

Frunció el ceño sin entender pero dirigió su mirada al caldero... bueno, lo que era un caldero. Donde antes se suponía que hervía lentamente una poción para quemaduras con un caldero reluciente, ahora se encontraba un amasijo de metal fundido sobre algo que estaba corroyendo el suelo de la mazmorra.

-Eso- dijo Snape señalando el "caldero"- era una poción para las quemaduras No para quemar ¡¡HA HECHO UN ÁCIDO ESTÚPIDO JOVEN!!, ¿nos quiere matar?, ¿me quiere matar a mi?, ¿quiere destruir mi aula, el colegio, EL MUNDO?, por Merlín, es peor que Longbottom, es un peligro mundial, debería estar prohibido que tocase cualquier cosa minimamente peligroso, que digo...DE CUALQUIER COSA- cogió aire y lo miro fijamente- arregle su desastre porque creo que ni siquiera mi charla entra en su cabeza.

-Si señor- dijo el chico avergonzado oyendo de fondo las carajadas de los serpientes.

Cinco minutos más tarde y con el sonido de la campana, los alumnos empezaron a salir del aula. Harry se colgó la mochila y salió cabizbajo oyendo los comentarios de sus compañeros al pasar por su lado.

-Que desastre Harry.

-Treinta y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Míralo, ni se digna a pedir perdón.

-Este año podemos decir adiós a la copa.

La moral del joven cayó del todo mientras arrastraba los pies hacía el Comedor.

-Harry, Harry- le llamó una voz amiga y Ron y Hermione se pusieron a cada lado del ojiverde.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si Herm.

-Pues yo diría que no.

-Tal vez Ron.

-Harry- la chica lo cogió de un brazo y lo paró- ¿qué te ocurre?, sabes que puedes decírnoslo que sea.

-Lo se.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el pelirrojo- últimamente estás fatal y por poco no destruyes un aula tres veces seguidas, ¿qué pasa?

Harry volvió a avergonzarse y siguió caminado. Pero era cierto, hacía dos días había hecho un hechizo demasiado potente en Encantamientos y todas las mesas habían salido volando por la ventana, ayer, en Transformaciones, había convertido una taza en una jauría de locos hinkypunks que se colgaban y mordisqueaban todo a su paso y hoy... hoy el ácido en Pociones.

-No se lo que me pasa- dijo al fin entrando en el Comedor- estoy algo distraído.

-¿Algo?- corearon sus amigos.

Al sentarse notó como lo miraban y sus compañeros empezaron de nuevo a cuchichear.

-Se me pasará pronto, veréis, es solo una mala racha- se sirvió un poco de guiso aunque no tenía hambre.

-Pues vaya mala racha- dijo Ron a su derecha que se sirvió un enorme filete.

-Yo... yo se que te pasa Harry- dijo tímidamente una voz.

Ambos chicos miraron a la izquierda donde Hermione miraba al moreno.

-Di ¿qué es?- pidió el joven.

-Verás, mmm, es que... es algo que...

-Di no pasa nada.

-Esta bien- suspiró y bajó la voz un poco- Harry, echas de menos a Sirius.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos chicos.

-¿Qué tienes que ver Sirius con esto?- preguntó Harry aunque notó un nudo en la garganta.

-Hace ya dos años que...bueno, que no esta aquí y tu ¡ay Harry!, desde su muerte no eres el mismo y menos por estas fechas. Faltan dos días para las vacaciones y tu recuerdas las Navidades que pasaste en Grimauld Palace, el año pasado fue lo mismo aunque no tan pronunciado.

Ron miraba a uno y a otro sin saber que decir y Harry miraba el plato con tristeza.

-Te sientes solo, aunque no lo estés porque estoy yo y Ron y muchos otros pero... echas de menos a mucha gente y te encierras en tus recuerdos, por eso no estás atento a tu alrededor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que el chico se levantara y dijese antes de irse.

-Puede que tengas razón.

Lo vieron irse, alejarse hacía algún rincón del castillo solitario sin probar bocado.

-¿Vamos?- dijo Ron a su amiga.

-No, debe estar solo y comprender, a veces el silencio aclara las dudas más escondidas.

-Vale- siguieron comiendo hasta que al cabo de unos segundos- una cosa Mione, ¿has pensado alguna vez en ser psicomago?

La chica sonrió.

Mientras, el ojiverde salía del Comedor para dar una vuelta por el castillo ahora que estaba en silencio pero, antes de llegar a la escalinata, casi se topó con alguien.

-Perdón- dijo apartándose un segundo antes de la colisión.

-Parece ser que esa es su frase favorita últimamente señor Potter, pedir perdón es lo único que se le da bien.

Las palabras llenas de odio lo hicieron enojar y levantó la vista hasta los ojos del maestro de pociones.

-Al menos algo se me da bien, al menos me halaga por algo y al menos NO ME GRITA POR PEDIR PERDÓN- y sin más salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

"¿Y ahora que le ha dado al chico dorado?" pensó Snape que seguía mirando por donde Harry se había ido. Se encogió de hombros y se adentró al Comedor.

Tres pisos más arriba, Harry paraba en seco su huida ante un gran ventanal y miraba los terrenos nevados con el corazón a mil. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y los volvió a abrir notando el escozor del dolor.

-Maldito Snape, ojalá se callara de una vez- dijo entre dientes- y maldita sea Hermione, ¿por qué no te ahorras pronunciar a Sirius?, sabes de mi dolor, maldita sea- masculló apoyando los puños y la frente en los helados vidrios.

Se quedó así varios minutos hasta que, haciendo caso a una vocecita en si interior, despegó la cara del ventanal y suspiró.

Por supuesto que Hermione no tenía la culpa y Snape... tampoco él la tenía. Nadie tenía la culpa de su dolor, solo... mejor no pensarlo. Se sentó en el alfeifer viendo como caían copos de nieve y dándose cuenta que todo lo dicho por su amiga era verdad, pura verdad. Echaba de menos a Sirius y a sus padres y cada año era peor porque comprendía que cada vez había alguien menos a quien querer y menos gente que lo quería a él. Incluso soñaba en que Ron y Hermione también caían en manos del Lord.

Todo era peor.

Y para variar, para meter más el dedo en la llaga, ese año iba ha pasar las Navidades completamente solo, sin Ron y Herm. Ellos lo pasarían con su familia, juntos, riendo, pero Dumbledore, al decirle que se iría con los Weasley, le había **mandado** que no podía irse ahora del castillo porque Voldemort estaba más fuerte y poderoso que nunca.

Por su bien había dicho.

Sus amigos habían decidido quedarse, acompañarlo, pero Harry se había negado porque días antes, horas antes de que el director le dijese que no, los había visto ilusionados, contentos por ver a sus familias antes de tiempo y él no quería negarles esa felicidad por la suya propia.

Se irían sin él.

-Debes ser fuerte Harry, lo sabes, venga que no será para tanto- se dijo a si mismo.

Cogiendo aire y dándose ánimos se fue hacía el aula de Adivinación donde, diez minutos después empezó a llegar gente y entre ellos Ron que se sentó a su lado mirándolo.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry al notar la mirada.

-¿En serio?, sabes que aún Mione y yo estamos a tiempo de quedarnos.

-No os preocupéis, de verdad.

En ese momento apareció la profesora Trelawny con su aspecto de libélula con gafas y empezó la clase.

-Queridos, como hoy es el último día de clase dejaré que utilicéis el método que más os guste, puede ser las cartas, los posos del té, el horóscopo, la bola... lo que deseéis, empezad- se giró hacía su sitio y miro a Neville- hijo, ves alerta con las cartas, pueden relevarte algo que no deseas- y sin más se sentó dejando a Neville asustado.

Pero a los dos minutos aparecieron Parvati y Lavender que sonreían, aunque esta última estaba sonrojada.

-Lo lamentamos profesora es que...- empezó Parvati pero las dos empezaron a reír otra vez.

-Por vuestra magnífica aura puedo entender que la señorita Brown ha probado la nueva idea del director.

-Si jijiji- y sin parar de reír se sentaron.

-¿Idea?, ¿qué idea?- preguntó Harry a Ron en voz baja.

-Se me había olvidado avisarte- el pelirrojo puso la bola delante de ellos para taparlos y hacer como si miraran en sus profundidades- verás, hoy, en la comida, Dumbledore nos ha comentado que durante todo el día puede que tengamos la suerte de encontrar nuestra media naranja- el moreno elevó una ceja sin entender- resulta que no le ha ocurrido nada más que hacer aparecer ramas de muérdago por los sitios menos esperados.

-¿Y?- dijo Harry.

-Pues que estos son mágicas. Cuando una persona pase por debajo sin querer se quedará encerrada o algo así y no podrá moverse, deberá esperar hasta que otra persona pase por debajo de otra rama y éstas harán que uno aparezca al lado del otro y entonces...- sonrió con picardía- si quieren que se rompa el hechizo deberán besarse.

-¿Se ha vuelto loco?, no se a que viene eso- dijo el ojiverde sorprendido pero lago preocupado por la salud mental del director.

-No se, se debía aburrir- Ron se quedó mirando la neblina de la bola- Harry.

-¿Si?

-Me gustaría quedarme atrapado con Hermione- se ruborizó.

-Lo se- sonrió Harry ya que sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de la chica desde hacía dos años.

-¿Te imaginas?, será un regalo antes de acabar el séptimo año, sería una bonita despedida del lugar.

-Si pero... también te puede tocar con otra persona, con Trelawny por ejemplo o con Pansy o peor aún, con Bulltrofs.

-¿Qué?, arrgg, ¡qué asco!- exclamó Ron y Harry empezó a reír aunque pensando en lo dicho tendría que ir con cuidado ya que no deseaba ser el atrapado y verse obligado a besar a alguien.

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente pero por los pasillos se podían ver a profesores y alumnos andando con cuidado y mirar por las esquinas y cualquier sitio posible donde hubiera una ramita de muérdago. No era a todo el mundo que le gustaba la idea de tener que besarse aunque, y debían admitirlo, el asunto era gracioso porque no sabías con quien te podía pasar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde juntos preparando las maletas de los dos últimos que partirían a la mañana con casi todo el castillo. Apenas quedaban media docena de alumnos en total. Ninguno de Gryffindor por desgracia de Harry.

-Bueno, tendrás toda la sala común para ti, que digo, ¡toda la torre!- le intentó animar Ron metiendo en su baúl algunos libros para hacer los deberes.

-Y la biblioteca- dijo Hermione entusiasmada que, como siempre, había preparado todo con más antelación- podrás leer e informarte todo lo que puedas, que suerte.

-Oh si, pedazo de suerte- dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Os echaré de menos- lees dijo el ojiverde de repente.

-Nosotros también- dijo Herm y lo abrazó.

-Te escribiremos ¿si?- dijo Ron abrazándolo también- verás como estas dos semanas pasan volando y nos tendrás enseguida aquí.

-Si, eso espero.

-Venga, vamos a cenar- dijo la chica.

-Vale- dijo el pelirrojo feliz- pero id con cuidado con el muérdago.

Y Harry vio como su amigo miraba de reojo a Hermione. Sonrió.

Llegaron al Comedor sin dificultad aunque riendo porque habían visto a varias personas atrapadas en las "redes" de las ramitas.

-Has visto a Colin con Hanna, casi le ahoga con el beso- comentaba Ron- y Dean con la chica esa de segundo, jajajaja, pero si no le llegaba la pobre ni al pecho jajaja pero lo mejor...uff- se aguantaba el costado de tanto reír al sentarse en la mesa- ha sido...ha sido juajuajua ver a Malfoy con Goyle JAJAJAJA- se tuvo que tapar la boca con una mano y con la otra daba puñetazos en la mesa mientras lloraba de la risa.

De tanto en cuanto se oían risas fuera del Comedor y Dumbledore se veía más feliz que nunca.

-Sabéis, creo que ha hecho esta para quitarnos preocupaciones- dijo Hermione mirando al director- para que no pensemos en Voldemort...no seas tonto Ron, solo es un nombre.

Al terminar se fueron a la sala común aunque, y gracias a los ancestros, Ron tropezó con una estatua y Hermione, que lo intentó ayudar, cayó con él suelo y, al levantarse e intentar seguir su camino, vieron que, con el tropezón, habían quedado bajo una rama doble de muérdago.

Muy sonrojados y mirando a Harry tímidamente se habían besado rompiendo el hechizo.

El ojiverde, que se aguantó la risa, estaba seguro que su amigo se acordaría ese día siempre.

En el dormitorio y con un Ron aún sonrojado pero sonriente Harry se empezó a desvestir cuando llegó Neville algo perturbado.

-¿Qué ocurre Nev?- le preguntó Ron al ver como se había sentado en su cama sin decir nada.

-Yo...yo...he quedado bajo una rama.

-¿En serio?, ¿y quién te ha besado?- quiso saber el pelirrojo.

-Pues...- y se sonrojó aún más de lo que había hecho Ron- con... McGonagall.

-Siii- corearon los dos chicos sorprendidos.

-Si pero lo peor es que...pues que me ha gustado- y miro el suelo.

Harry se mordió los labios para no reírse y Ron tuvo que girarse y meterse el sombrero en la boca para controlar los hipidos que le daban al intentar no carcajearse de su amigo.

A la mañana, y pasada la alegría del moreno, se fueron a desayunar antes de que Ron y Hermione partieran. Para suerte de algunos el director les comentó que el muérdago ya no estaba y que podían ir por el castillo tranquilos pero algunos otros alumnos se apenaron ya que el "jueguecito" les había gustado más de lo esperado.

-Bueno, hasta pronto Harry, cuídate estos días, ¿si?- dijo Hermione ya apunto de irse ante las grandes puertas.

-Y no hagas trastadas por la torre- le dijo Ron- te escribiremos.

-De acuerdo, hasta prono- abrazó a cada uno y vio como se iban.

Suspiró y se quedó allí parado hasta que el último alumno más rezagado se hubo marchado.

"Ya estoy solo hasta dentro de dos semanas, y encima Hagrid se ha ido a ver a Madame Maxim, genial" pensó sarcásticamente y se fue arrastrando los pies a sala común que estaba desierta y silenciosa, incluso tenía aspecto deprimente.

Se moriría del aburrimiento, seguro.

Pero su estado de ánimo acabó de empeorar al ver el grado de la situación al ir a comer.

Una sola mesa estaba en medio del Comedor y en ella había diez cubiertos, ¡solamente diez! Poco a poco se fue llenando con los cinco alumnos restantes y tres profesores más la enfermera.

-Hola Harry- saludo Dumbledore sentándose delante de él- ¿cómo va?

-Bien supongo- y con horror vio como Snape se había quedado en el castillo.

Había imaginado que su situación no sería tan horrible si el hombre se hubiera ido pero...

-Potter- lo llamó la jefa de su casa. Si necesitas algo avísame, ¿si?, comprendo que no debe ser una diversión estar en la torre tu solo.

-No mucho profesora.

-Tal vez así, estando solo, se digne a estudiar para aprobar algún EXTASIS- comentó Sanpe sin mirarlo pero con burla en su voz.

-Pues...me ha dado una gran idea profesor, tal vez incluso intente hacer sus deberes- dijo Harry con tono casual ignorando la mirada gélida y la sonrisa del director.

La tarde y la cena no fue para nada algo más emocionante y a la noche, solo en el dormitorio, se sintió más solo que nunca.

No se oía nada que no fuera el viento y pensó que en ese momento le encantaría estar en medio de una de esas peleas interminable que solían tener Ron y Herm.

-Creo que estoy desesperado- susurró a la nada- incluso quiero oír a esos dos pelear- se quedó unos segundos cayado hasta que pensó en algo- me estoy volviendo loco, ¡ya hablo solo!

Pasaron dos días más entre aburridos silencios entre él mismo y su mente, visitas a la biblioteca y pequeñas charlas a la hora de la comida con Dumbledore, McGonagal y Pomfrey. Snape no le dirigía la palabra desde el comentario de los deberes y los otros alumnos, que había pensado conocer y tener al menos a alguien con quien echar alguna partida de snap explosivo o ajedrez, resultaron ser dos Ravenclaws y tres Huffelpuff de segundo y tercer curso de lo más raro que había visto jamás. Solo hablaban de túnicas, moda y restaurantes de lujo que habían ido con sus padres. Rarezas del mundo.

Pero, para colmo de los colmos, no podía volar porque el tiempo había empeorado enormemente. Así que, decidido a no morir en un sillón de Gryffindor, se dedicó a pasear por el castillo y esperanzando en que al menos la tormenta de nieve amainara para enviar o recibir alguna carta a sus amigos.

Con esas "emocionantes" horas que pasaban MUY lentamente llegó el día 25 Navidad.

Harry despertó tan solo como ayer y se puso las gafas mientras bostezaba y miraba a los pies de su cama. Solo había tres regalos. Dos de sus amigos que se lo habían dejado a Dobby antes de irse y uno de Lupin que de seguro se lo había dado a Dumbledore. Los de los señores Weasley y Hagrid no estaban a causa del mal tiempo.

-Menos mal que les di el mío antes de tiempo- se dijo destapando los paquetes.

Ron le había comprando un álbum con la historia de cada jugador de los Cannons y sus respetivos autógrafos y Hermione unos guantes de piel de dragón con sus iniciales grabadas, eran muy bonitos negros con las letras verde esmeralda y parecían calientes. Y de parte de Remus era un cinturón de cuero perfecto para llevar la varita y algunas pequeñas probetas de pociones. Muy útil para él, que nunca sabía donde llevar la vara.

Agradecido, se fue ha duchar y ya vestido bajó a desayunar al Comedor que estaba hermosamente decorado como cada año.

-Feliz Navidad Harry- le dijeron los profesores.

-Feliz Navidad profesores- dijo el chico sonriendo aunque, al sentarse, miro de reojo con desgana a Snape que no había abierto boca.

-Por lo que veo hoy tampoco podrás salir a volar- le dijo el director.

-No- suspiró- tendré que pasear por el castillo.

-Espero no encontrarlo por donde no debe ir señor Potter- casi susurró en tono frío el jefe de los serpientes.

-No se preocupe señor, no pisaré sus mazmorras, es lo menos que deseo...¿me podría pasar la mermelada señora Pomfrey?, muchas gracias- dijo cambiando de tema aposta porque sabía que eso molestaba muchísimo al profesor.

-Me alegra oír eso porque no me gusta que en mi territorio se paseen gatos que aspiran a ser leones- lo miro unos segundos.

-Mejor ser gato que reptil escamoso y lleno de veneno.

Los dos se miraron mientras los presentes los observaban y el director, en parte divertido, en parte enfadado por sus conductas, se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Podemos tener un desayuno en paz?, hoy es Navidad ya...hablaréis en otro momento.

-Si señor director- masculló Snape.

-Disculpe señor- dijo Harry auque estaba feliz de ser el que había hablado el último. Le encantaba dejar sin palabras al hombre.

Con más de una mirada de rencor y odio entre profesor y alumno pasó el desayuno y al acabar el ojiverde se levantó dispuesto ha hacer...nada.

Preciosa perspectiva, pensó sarcásticamente.

-Harry- le llamó el director que se acercó- verás, la profesora McGonagall y yo tenemos que ir a ... la mansión para resolver unos asuntos, ¿todo irá bien?- le dijo bajando la voz.

-Si, ¿por qué no debería ir bien?

-Bueno, ya sabemos como te gusta ir de "paseo", por favor, no salgas del castillo, si necesitas algo ve a ver al profesor Snape... y no me mires así.

-Esta bien- dijo quitando la cara de asco- ¿le podría mandar recuerdos a Remus y que gracias por el regalo?, y también podría darle esto si fuera tan amable- y de un bolsillo sacó un regalo encogido.

-Por supuesto- se lo guardó- hasta la noche.

Los vio irse y, como había planeado, se fue a la sala común a mirar como las horas se consumían MUY lentamente.

Una...dos...tres horas y el trasero le dolía tremendamente de estar sentado. Suspiró mirando las dos docenas de barquitos y aviones que había hecho con pergamino y los había encantado para que navegaran unos y volaran otros por la sala.

-Estoy seguro que me saldrán telarañas a este paso- comentó sin importarle ya si hablaba o no solo- necesito hacer algo.

Se levantó de golpe estirando los músculos y pensó en ir a dar otra vuelta por el castillo, al menos las polillas no se lo comerían vivo.

Empezó a recorrer pasillos y más pasillos admirando los cuadros y los terrenos nevados a través de las ventanas, pasaba por un tapiz y otro, subía y bajaba hasta que se encontró en un piso entre las mazmorras y la Entrada.

"Mmm, por aquí aún no he venido nunca" pensó admirando las paredes casi desprovistas de cuadros.

Cada paso que daba crecía una extraña sensación, como si algo fuera a pasar y de repente, al girar una esquina, desapareció.

Simplemente vio como las cosas a su alrededor se distorsionaban y desaparecían para aparecer de golpe y chocar con la cara con algo entre blando y duro.

-Auch- exclamó llevándose una mano a la nariz.

-Tenga más cuidado maldito Potter, casi me tira.

Abrió los ojos de repente (no sabía cuando los había cerrado) y levantó un poco la cara para encontrarse a centímetros escasos de Snape.

Se echó hacía atrás.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó aún tocándose la nariz.

-A usted que le importa- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo...yo... ¿qué ha pasado?- se fijó en el pasillo y vio que era el mismo pero en algún punto más lejano.

-Pues que ha traspalando.

-¿Eh?

Snape, bufando por cansancio, señaló hacía arriba y Harry, quitándose la mano de la nariz, miro y vio encima de sus cabezas dos ramitas de muérdago.

-¿Qué hacen allí?- preguntó.

-El director se olvidó de quitarlas, viejo olvidadizo- susurró lo último.

Pero no se como he llegado aquí y que hace eso allí- señaló el muérdago.

-Potter, en serio, ¿alguna vez se ha planteado que su estupidez es alarmante?

-No- gruño con enojo- pero no entien...

No acabó la frase ya que el maestro lo empujó sin más hacía atrás. El joven, que esperó caer al suelo, sintió algo que rebotaba en su espalda haciéndole cambiar de dirección y volvió a golpearse contra lo mismo que antes: el pecho del Slytherin.

-Auch- volvió a exclamar con la nariz dolorida- ¿por qué ha hecho eso?, ¿cómo es que no e he caído?

-¡¡Por Merlín!!- farfulló entre dientes el mago poniendo los ojos en blanco- piense Potter, PIENSE Y ENCAJE LAS PIEZAS, no todo se le dará regalado en la vida.

Apretó los labios para no decir alguna grosería al adulto y pensó.

Uno, había trasplanado misteriosamente.

Dos, se había encontrado frente a Snape.

Tres, dos ramas de muérdago estaban sobre sus cabezas.

Cuatro, se había nombrado al director.

Cinco, algo lo había hecho rebotar.

Seis, ¡qué habría para cenar?

Eso lo pensaría luego. A ver, juntando los puntos... trasplanar, Snape, muérdago, director, hechizo... hechizo- Dumbledore... muérdago-trasplanar...Snape-muérdago. ¿A qué le sonaba eso?

De repente se hizo la luz y miro al profesor que lo observaba, miro las ramas, el pasillo y por último estiró una mano hasta tocar una superficie trasparente que no le dejaba pasar.

-El muérdago de Dumbledore- dijo al fin.

-Menos mal, casi me muero de la espera Potter- comentó sarcásticamente el hombre apoyándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

-Pero... pero... el director dijo que había quitado todo esto- dijo refiriéndose al asunto del jueguecito del muérdago y las medias naranjas- yo no pienso besarlo- afirmó en seguida.

El profesor lo miro de arriba abajo.

-¿Es qué ha creído en algún momento que iba a hacer eso?, no loco Potter, me oye ni

L-O-C-O, antes me quedo a vivir aquí.

-Pero...

-Le ha gustado ese adverbio, ¿eh?- sonrió con malicia.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó también en la pared pero todo lo lejos que puedo del hombre que no era mucho.

-Le iba a decir que Dumbledore no vendrá hasta la noche.

-Lo se- dijo y por un instante el ojiverde notó como la fuerza del hombre se había esfumado al decir eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin mirarse, ni rozarse hasta que Harry no puedo más.

-¿A intentado algún hechizo?

-Si

-¿Maleficio?

-Si

-¿Alguna poción?

-No soy una tienda.

-¿Quemar el muérdago?, ¿congelarlo?, ¿algo?

-A ver Potter- se giró hasta mirarlo- lo he intentado todo ¿si?, pero como sabrá los hechizos del director son muy fuertes y más este, solo... solo se puede romper de una manera y es por un beso- acabó la frase enfadado- ya lo sabe.

-Si- de nuevo el silencio- a si que, o esperamos que el director venga, nos eche de menos y nos encuentre o...

-Exacto.

-No se lo que es peor- susurró.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada- bajó la cara para ocultar la sonrisa.

-Potter, tenemos, no, debemos besarnos- dijo muy, muy bajo.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció y poco a poco giró la cara hasta Snape.

-¿Qué?- le salió un hilito de voz y de repente tenía la garganta muy seca.

-Lo que no ha oído.

-Yo no quiero besarlo.

-Y para mí es un sueño- dijo sarcásticamente- por favor Potter, lo detesto y me da tantas náuseas como a usted pero...

Harry se quedó mirándolo. En verdad no había más opciones y era posible que el director no los encontrará hasta mañana por lo menos, si es que volvía esa noche.

-Esta bien- dijo derrotado- pero que sea rápido y con el mínimo contacto.

-No se preocupe, no me abalanzaré.

Se quedaron mirando y casi a la vez tragaron saliva.

-A la una...- empezó Snape.

-A las dos...- siguió Harry.

-A las tres- corearon a la vez acercándose y chocando los labios en solo dos segundos.

Enseguida se limpiaron la boca con la manga y Harry pensó que se lavaría la boca con lejía cuando llegara a la sala común.

-Que esto no salga de aquí- gruñó el hombre y dio un paso para irse pero se quedó parado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Mierda- musitó el mago y el ojiverde vio con horror como el pie del maestro colisionaba con alguna barrera invisible- no ha funcionado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso no ha sido un beso ni ha sido nada Potter, el director le gusta todo lo lento y romántico- y sin darle importancia a su porte apoyó la frente en la pared y cerró los ojos- viejo loco, mierda de muérdago, odioso Potter que pasea por donde no debe, asco de vida....

-¡Eeee!, no se meta conmigo- se defendió Harry- la culpa es suya por no estar atento por donde va.

-¿Cómo que mi culpa?, es usted que pasea por todo el castillo- le reprochó separándose de la pared y enfrentándolo.

-Yo paseo por donde quiero, faltaría más, además, si no fuera por mi ahora estaría aquí solo y más que perdido.

-Arrogante- le soltó Snape.

-Inmaduro- respondió el ojiverde.

-Estúpido.

-Despistado.

-Niñato.

-Cabrón.

De nuevo se miraron y callaron.

-Eso serán treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-No me importa, al menos le he insultado escamoso envenenado- le espetó sonriendo al saber que le dolía la hombre que insultaran su casa.

-Diez puntos menos para el gatito sin zarpas.

Se giraron hasta darse la espalda furfullando entre dientes. Los minutos fueron pasando y el joven se sentó en el suelo ya cansado.

Una hora... dos... alguna más.

-Esto es una estupidez- suspiró Snape con cansancio- Potter- se giró mirándolo- hagamos esto como toca de una vez y podré irme, estoy cansado, necesito reposar un poco.

El chico lo miro y por primera vez no había odio en él porque vio ante si a un hombre con el rostro más cansado que nunca había visto. No solo cansancio físico, sino también psíquico, tal vez alguna noche o tarde de esas fiestas había tenido que ir con Voldemort a cumplir con su papel de espía.

No podía odiarlo en aquel momento.

-De acuerdo- se levantó del suelo y se puso enfrente- pero como utilice esto para humillarme o insultarme, le juro...

-Puede estar tranquilo, no lo haré.

-Pues bien- fijó sus ojos en esos negros y de golpe se dio cuenta de lo que haría.

Besaría a un profesor, a Snape para ser más exactos, y no sabía porque pero esa idea le atraía de alguna manera. ¿Sería cálido el hombre tan cerca?, ¿a qué olería?, ¿en qué estupideces pensaba?

-¿Esta preparado?

Solo pudo asentir.

Snape se acercó lentamente posando casi sin tocarlo una mano en cada lado de su cintura y él, Harry, colocó sus manos en los anchos hombros.

-Póngase tranquilo- le susurró y fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta que tiritaba levemente por los nervios.

Sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento el mago fue acercándose y bajó un poco la cabeza hasta que los labios se rozaron y, por primera vez, se acoplaron. Se quedaron así unos segundos y, tan lentamente como cada movimiento del hombre, fue desplazando los labios.

Harry fue siguiendo los movimientos notando un agradable calor en sus mejillas y como eso no estaba tan mal.

Una mano fue subiendo por la cintura... otra por el cuello... los labios se juntaban cada vez más...otra mano subiendo por la espalda... la demás por el cuello.

Casi al instante, sin romper el beso, entreabrieron los ojos mirándose para volver a cerrarlos y juntar ambos cuerpos todo lo que pudieron notando cada fibra del otro.

El maestro, abrazando ya al joven, entreabrió su boca lamiendo los labios carnoso del otro que había hundido sus dedos en ese largo y suave cabello que no era tan graso como parecía. Harry aceptó la petición y separo su boca para dar paso a la nueva visitante. Era cálida y suave. Experimentada y excitante. Recorrió cada rincón de su boca hasta toparse con la otra lengua y empezaron a juguetear, una pequeña deliciosa guerra.

Sin darse cuenta Snape había apoyado a Harry en la pared y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo que acariciaba al más joven con maestría pero con un toque de nerviosismo.

Se separaron rompiendo el beso, solo lo justo y mirándose, sin atreverse a hablar o moverse, con el cuerpo a una temperatura alarmante y las piernas entrelazadas rozando cierta parte sensible.

-Creo que... el muérdago... ya ha desaparecido- dijo Harry recuperando la voz y mirando solo un segundo sobre ellos.

-Si, ya no esta- respondió Snape.

Pero ambos no se movieron ni apartaron las manos del otro. Algo había pasado y querían averiguar el que y, sin darse cuenta, se tutearon sin la frialdad del "usted".

-Deseo besarte de nuevo- habló el mago admirando los labios rojizos.

-Y yo.

-¿Por qué lo deseo?- acarició la mejilla del chico- yo te odio.

-Y yo a ti- Harry le acarició la nuca.

-Seguramente debe ser un efecto del muérdago.

-Puede.

-Harry- dijo utilizando por primera vez su nombre.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo besarte?

Como respuesta el chico se acercó capturando sus labios volviéndose a besar con la ilusión de probar algo nuevo y que nos gusta.

Con los sentidos ocupados y la razón desaparecida, el profesor fue empujando poco a poco a su alumno pasillo abajo mientras sus manos habían capturado ese trasero jovial y duro por los entrenamientos.

-Aaaammm- gimió Snape al sentir un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior.

Sin importar el que dirían si los viesen, se besaron como si fuera el fin del mundo mientras andaban hasta topar en la zona más oscura con un tapiz.

-Un segundo- susurró el hombre sacando del bolsillo la varita que tocó la tela haciéndola desaparecer- ya esta- y volviendo a la faena de saborear esa boca entraron en lo aposentos del jefe de los serpientes.

Harry, que iba andando de espaldas, topó con una mesa y Snape, lleno del deseo recién descubierto, lo alzó hasta sentarlo en ella y posarse en medio de las piernas notando el creciente bulto de la entrepierna del joven.

Él no estaba mucho mejor, notaba como los pantalones le apretaban y tiraban dolorosamente.

-Severus- gimió Harry al notar la boca y la lengua del mago por su cuelo.

-Dilo otra vez- pidió al notar como lo encendía aún más.

-Severus...Severus...Sev...- y de un rápido movimiento lo despojó de la capa.

Con rapidez, sin olvidarse del cuerpo del otro, se fueron desnudando hasta quedar solo con pantalones . Harry, juguetonamente, capturó un pezón de Snape que ahogó un gemido.

-Vamos a un lugar mejor- y agarrando de nuevo ese trasero, lo cogió llevándoselo hacía otra puerta que daba al dormitorio.

Harry se agarró con sus piernas a la cintura lamiendo el lóbulo derecho de su oreja y que, por un estremecimiento, supo enseguida que era un punto débil de su profesor.

Snape lo tumbó en una mullida cama y se posó encima sin perder un segundo besándolo de nuevo. Sin notarlo fueron moviéndose hasta estar completamente encima de la cama apoyando sus cabezas despeinadas en los cojines.

Al poco se despojaron al fin de los pantalones y los boxers dejando libres las derechas y duras virilidades que se rozaron dándose la bienvenida. Gimieron.

-Espera Harry- dijo Snape entre los labios del chico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó éste sin entender porque no lo seguía besando.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que estamos haciendo y de lo que haremos?- el chico dejó de pellizcarle los glúteos- yo...te deseo, y Merlín sabe que estoy loco por decirlo pero te deseo Harry y quiero perderme en ti y contigo peor...¿y tu?

-Yo...- lo miro y de repente sus ojos lujuriosos pasaron a brillar con ternura- te deseo Severus, quiero que me hagas vibrar y que me ames hasta quedar agotados, lo deseo.

Y no necesitó de más. Lo besó pero con ternura, masajeando y después lamiendo el pene del chico que se arqueaba buscando el placer tan esperado. Sentía su corazón latir en cada poro, sentía el aliento del chico en su oreja susurrándole:

-Quiero que tu seas el primero.

Lo preparó con dulzura, con amor incluso. Primero un dedo, luego otro y otro haciendo movimientos circulares mientras, con la otra mano, acariciaba los firmes muslos que se apretaban a sus lados atrayéndolo. Estaba listo.

-Relájate, no te tenses- le aconsejó y se dispuso a entrar.

Primero un poco y luego muy despacio fue metiendo el resto. A cada instante miraba el rostro del ojiverde que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por la pasión y el dolor. Pero era un dolor delicioso comparado con los demás sufridos.

-Severus- susurró al sentirlo completamente y el mayor empezó a moverse.

Sentía esa estrechez virginal, regalo de los dioses, paraíso sin descubrir, el mayor tesoro para un hombre pobre, y era él quien lo descubría, era él el dueño. Era todo suyo.

Los movimientos se fueron identificando y su mano se encerró alrededor del palpitante pene del más joven que se mordía los labios para no chillar de gusto. Era maravilloso.

-Eres tan hermoso- le susurraba recorriendo con los labios su cuerpo moreno en comparación al suyo tan pálido.

Las respiraciones se fueron agitando, Harry hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del adulto sorbiendo y mordiendo la piel. Snape fue aumentando el ritmo más y más. No cabían los pensamientos, no cabía la responsabilidad, ni el asunto que fueran profesor y alumno, Slytherin y Gryffindor, solo importaba el momento y aquel momento era suyo.

-No pares...sigue- gemía sin control Harry y de improviso se tensó arqueándose y cerrando los ojos al explotar en la mano del mago.

Snape, que no paró con la mano hasta la última gota, sintió los músculos aprisionar su propio pene y en segundos explotó en su interior dejando escapar un gemido entrecortado.

Se desplomaron sobre la cama, complacidos, felices y con falta de aire que fue llegando poco a poco. Snape, consciente de su peso sobre el joven, se apartó hasta el colchón y lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su pecho. No deseaba soltar ese premio jamás, lo había descubierto y ahora, pocas horas después, lo adoraba.

-Eres único chico dorado.

-Lo se.

Harry se acurrucó aún más en ese fuerte pecho y cerró los ojos. Una modorra reconfortante lo llenaba.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No- un pequeño bostezo surgió de sus hinchados labios.

-Duerme tranquilo Harry- besó su cabello que estaba más alborotado de lo normal- duerme.

Sintió como el chico se relajaba y se iba quedando dormido notando el mismo efecto en su cuerpo. Pero antes de dormirse, antes de entregarse en brazos de Morfeo, oyó unas palabras que lo hicieron sonreír.

-Te he estado esperando durante estos siete años...te quiero.

FIN

NTS- si lo se, diréis, ¿pero qué hace esta escribiendo otro fic y no acaba los demás?, pues es q s m ocurrió este en navidades y lo escribí pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador pero... aquí esta. Prometo q el d giratiempo esta en curso...espero q os guste. Se q hay muchos sobre muérdagos y cosas por el estilo pero m hacía ilusión escribir uno, además, estoy escribiendo la segunda parte q según cm m quede también la subiré algún día.

Besos y tenedme la misma paciencia d hasta hora -


End file.
